


Break

by ReadingBennie



Series: Ben and Maggie [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBennie/pseuds/ReadingBennie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the best things need to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the news that was received today. I'm going to put that out there. 
> 
> I've had this one in the works for a while and I've finally had time to sit and work on it. It's been my plan to break these two up. 
> 
> And now, friends, welcome to the world of AU.

“Benedict, I need to talk to you.” The words were clipped as they left my mouth.

“Of course, Mags. Just let me get my stuff put away.” Ben was just getting home from his day on set. The confusion was prominent in his voice.

“We can talk while you do that. It won’t take long.” I walked into the foyer and braced myself against the wall. “Ben, why didn’t you come to the gala tonight?”

“Shit. Oh shit, that was today?” The color drained from Ben’s face. He scrambled to dig in his bag for his diary. “Oh sonofabitch, it was today… Oh Maggie, fuck, Mags, I am so sorry for missing it!”

“It’s…. I want to say that it’s okay, because you were working…” I curled in on myself. “But it’s not okay. You’ve known about this for weeks, I watched you write it in you diary, heard the calls you made to the production team and Karon about making sure that nothing, absolutely nothing, was planned for tonight.”

“Maggie…” He reached out to grab me, but I moved. There was hurt in his eyes. “I don’t have an excuse. I well and truly forgot… and right now, I want nothing more than to change that. Please, Maggie, can you forgive me?”

“I don’t think I can forgive you, Benedict.” What I was going to say next made me want to vomit. I was shaking, my hands were cold and clammy, sweat was dripping from my forehead. “This isn’t fair to me. I turned my whole schedule around on Wednesday, so I could go with you to the premiere for your movie; it’s not the first time that I’ve sacrificed my schedule to do something with you. And this, this huge day for me, something that could open a lot of doors for me, this _one time_ I ask you to be there for me… It’s not fair…”

“Margaret…” Ben reached out a second time and I slapped his hand away. His eyes went wide and his lips were moving trying to express something.

“Benedict, I love you so much. So, so much, it scares me sometimes. But…” The bile was rising in my throat. “I could take you not making some of the smaller things… I get that you have a crazy, unpredictable job… But tonight was very important to me and I _needed_ you there. This is, I guess the straw that breaks the camel’s back.”

“Maggie, don’t… Don’t talk like that.”  
  
“We can’t do this anymore…” I had to get out of that room… I was going to faint. “We… I …I’m going to stay with Ellie and her boyfriend; I’ll be by in the morning to return my key and pick up some more of my stuff… Please don’t call me... Goodbye, Benedict, I’ll always love you.”

I grabbed my coat, shoved my feet into my Converse, and walked out of our…his flat. I didn’t look back.

In the evening hours of October 10, 2014, just shy of our three-year anniversary, I broke up with the only man that I could ever love.


End file.
